What the Blind Can Do ON HOLD
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Ella Santrez had a hard enough life. Her mom died in a car crash, she's never met her father, Hermes, and to top it all off she's blind. But Ella decided she wanted something more to her life; more than training at Camp and killing monsters. Full summary inside cause it won't let me put the whole summary.
1. Full summary

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Ella Santrez had a hard enough life. Her mom died in a car crash, she's never met her father, Hermes, and to top it all off she's blind. But Ella decided she wanted something more to her life; more than training at Camp and killing monsters.

So in the seventh grade Ella went to the Gallagher Academy. Their first demigod student. Their first blind student. Can a blind daughter of Hermes really become a spy?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I thought I'd give you a preview of this story, the prologue and I'm posting the rest in the fall. It's really short but you know it's not exactly a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Ella's P.O.V.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood!" I remember I heard a girl say cheerfully. According to my half-brothers, Travis and Connor, it was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Annabeth and I are really good friends now but we didn't know each other back when Annabeth was nine and I was six. I didn't know I was a demigod back then.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was May 13 2006, the day of the car crash. I still remember everything after six years; the crash, the blood, the screaming and crying. It was the day my mother died. It was the last day I ever saw her; it was the last day I ever saw anything. May 13 2006 was the day I went blind.

But enough about that; I'm not here to tell you about the worst day of my life. That's a completely different story. I'm here to tell you about my time at Gallagher Academy. First, though, I'm going to tell you how I got there...

**So how did you like it? I'm always welcome to suggestions and feedback! **


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**September 5 **

**Ella's P.O.V.**

_She was in the hospital, I could see her hooked up to all the wires. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; my mom was alive. But it was impossible, she died when I went blind. _

_But I couldn't be sure. I went to camp and had never heard anything about her. But no she wasn't alive, I knew that much. She wouldn't have been in the hospital for 6 years without anyone telling me. It couldn't be real but I wanted it to be real sooooo bad..._

"Ella wake up!" someone said, waking me up from my dream.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning and sitting up.

"Time for you to get a watch," another girl I didn't know said. I heard some whispering and then the girl said,"Oh sorry Ella." I'm assuming she didn't know I was blind yet but then someone else told her.

"And to answer your question it's 7 a.m," the first girl said.

"Alright,"I said swinging my legs off the bed and walking over to my closet. I should probably explain to you what's going on. I was my first day at the Gallagher academy. Well my first day of actual school. The girls talking to me were my roommates, Maddie (the first girl) and Kali (the other girl).

Kali didn't start actually living in our dorm until and we didn't really talk. She didn't know I was blind until Maddie just told her this morning. I'm not sure how many people know yet, but I don't think they'll like it. They'll just think I'm different. I hate being blind.

"Welcome," I heard my teacher say. "As you all know the Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. So in this class, Protection and Enforcment, I will be teaching how to fight. And if you're here long enough, how to kill."

When she said that most of my class gasped. I didn't though, I already knew how to kill people with every weapon you could think of and a ways with few with my bare hands. It wasn't a surprise to me that we were going to learn to fight and kill. But apparently it did surprise my classmates.

"Oh yes," my teacher said after everyone gasped. "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy."

I have a feeling I'm going to like it here.

"Alright the first thing we're going to do is learn how to fight with weapons," my teacher announced. "I know you think we should start with something easier but we're starting with weapons anyway. Raise your hand if you've fought with a weapon before." I raised my hand. For the past six years all I've done is train at camp and I don't know if you'e noticed but a lot of that training is using weapons.

"Only Ella has?" My teacher said surprised. "I thought more of you would have. Oh well. Ella how many times have you fought with a weapon?" How was I supposed to know that? I've been fighting with weapons for six years and she expected me to know how many times I've done that? Although to be fair she didn't know I had been fighting for six years.

"I don't know," I admitted.

The other students laughed,"How could you not know?" One girl asked.

"Because I've been fighting with weapons since I was six," I said. That shut them up. Guess they weren't expecting that.

"H-how's that possile?" one girl asked. "Where could you have learned to fight with a weapon when you were six?"

"Camp," I said simply.

"What camp teaches kids how to fight?"

"My camp does." I didn't want to tell them about Camp HalfBlood because none of them are demigods. I can't tell normal mortals about camp, I'm not aloud. And I'm really selfish and want to keep it to myself. But don't tell anyone that, I don't want people to think I'm totally selfis, even if I really am.

"I want to go to that camp," another girl said.

"Well you can't!" I snapped.

"Why not?"'she asked.

"Are you greek?"

"No."

"Do you know both your real parents?"

"Yes."

"Then you can't come to my camp. Sorry."

"Alright that's enough," my teacher said. I'm actually kind of surprised she didn't stop us before then. "We're going to practice sword fighting now. Ella against Felicity."

"But I don't know how to sword fight," Felicty complained.

"Well then you better learn quickly. Everyone move back and give the girls some room. Now Ella and Felicity you come stand here," she led us to the middle and positioned us so we were standing facing each other. "Felicity here's your sword. Ella do you have your own sword?"

'Yep," I said pulling mmy sword out of my boot where I keep it.

"Alright good,"my teacher said in improvement. "Now one, two, three... _fight!_"

Felicity lunged right away, but I sensed it coming. I blocked it and swung but she pulled back just in time.

I heard the door of the barn open and some people come in but I didn't let it distract me. I continued fighting, blocking and slashing. This girl, Felicity, actually wasn't that bad. She tried to stab me but blocked and before could react, I twisted her arm causing her sword to go flying. She stumbled backwards and fell and I had her pinned to the ground.

I heard clapping and turned around. I don't know why I bothered, it's not like I could see them. I turned back to Felicity who was getting up.

"Nice fight," I said to her. She didn't answer but I could feel her staring at me.

"She's not bad,"I heard a man say and a few small gasps.

"Did you just say someone was good?" a girl asked.

No, I said she wasn't bad," the man replied.

"Oh same thing," a girl with a british accent said.

"No, there is a difference ." I just tuned out the rest of their conversation and walked over to the and sat down leaning against it. I put my sword in my boot and just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what had happened. I assumed the people I heard talking were the people who walked into the barn in the middle of the fight, but I was confused by what the man had said. Was he talking about me or Felicity? And why were the girls so surprised that he said someone wasn't bad?

What was so weird about that?

I walked into my dorm and collapsed on my bed, after my first day of school. I know I should have been doing my homework but I was really tired. I don't know why, that wasn't much harder than a day at camp but I was 10x more tired. It was really weird.

I forced myself to get up and work on my homework. I grabbed my bag and was getting my books out when I heard the door open and a few people walk in. I was really confused Maddie and Kali were in the P&E Barn and wouldn't be back until later. And who would be coming to see me?

"Who's there?" I said confidently.

"You don't know who we are?" A girl asked.

"How would I know who you are, I can't even see you," I replied.

"Oh you're the girl who's blind. Sorry. I'm Cammie," The girl said.

"I'm Bex," the girl with the British accent that saw my fight earlier, said.

"I'm Liz," a third girl siad.

"And I'm Macey," the last girl said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We saw your fight earlier," Cammie started.

"And we want to know your secret," Bex finished. "How do you know how to fight like that?"

Oh no.

**What will Ella do? Will she tell them her secret? Let me know in the comments! See you later. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**THIS ISN'T THE WHOLE CHAPTER. I wanted to update and I haven't finished writing this chapter so I decided to give you a preview. Enjoy!**

Previously:

"We_ saw your fight earlier," Cammie started._

_"And we want to know your secret," Bex finished. "How do you know how to fight like that?"_

_Oh no._

**Ella's P.O.V**

I started panicking; I had no idea what to say! I couldn't very well just say 'Oh I go to a camp for demigods where they teach us how to sword fight so we can fight monsters and go on quests and actually survive and I've been going there since I was six!' Uh _no._

But maybe I could; they would think I'm crazy but it would be nice to get it off my back. _Yes that's what I am going to do,_ I thought to myself.

"I..."

They were probably staring at me like I was crazy. Of course I wouldn't blame them if they were; I had just told them my secret. Don't look at me like that, not ALL of my secret.

Just that I go to camp for people who are Greek and half god and they teach us how to sword fight so that we can kill monsters and my instructor is a centaur and the Greek gods are real and that one of parents is a Greek god... BUT I _did not_ tell them my dad was Hermes or about my friends at camp. Just that my dad's a god and all that other stuff we're not supposed to tell anyo- _ohhhhh. _Oops?

You think it's too late to tell them I'm kidding?

**So... yeah. Hope you liked it. Please give me some ideas on how to finish this chapter or really anywhere in the book if you have any. I promise if I use your ideas I will give you credit. **

**Bye!**

** P.S. First comment gets a dedication! That's how it'll work for every chapter, so get commenting!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cammie's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ella had just told us about how the Greek gods are real and that she's half god and goes to a camp for people like her where they learn to sword fight and her instructor's a centaur and a lot of other crazy stuff. But that wasn't possible.

Maybe she was joking or just wanted to see if she could convince us it was true then would tell us a logical explanation afterwards.

I looked over at my friends who looked just as shocked. I needed to talk with them, figure out what to do.

"Could you just give us one minute?" I asked Ella who nodded, but looked like she was thinking about something else. I wonder what she was thinking.

I grabbed my friends' arms and dragged them to the other side of the room, hopefully far enough that Ella wouldn't hear us.

"What's going on?" Macey demanded the minute we got out of ear shot. "What the hell is this girl talking about?"

"I don't know," I said. "Is it possible she was joking?"

"No," Liz spoke up. "There's no way she wasn't being serious."

"How do you know?" I asked. I knew not to question Liz; I just didn't understand how she knew.

"Well before we left, just to be sure she was telling us the truth, I grabbed on e of the lie detecting rings. And she was telling the truth."

"Are you sure you were close enough that it would be able to tell?" Bex asked. "Mr. Solomon said you have to be a certain distance for the ring to be able to detect a lie."

"I'm positive," Liz said nodding. "She was telling the truth; or at least what she thinks is the truth."

I looked over at Ella. She didn't seem crazy, but the idea of the Greek gods being real is crazy. But for some reason I believed her. I don't know why I believed her but I did. I didn't say that to my friends though. I kept that to myself.

Ella's P.O.V.

I was really freaking out. The girls had left and I was sitting on my bed trying to figure out what to do.

After about 30 minutes of sitting there and muttering to myself I realized I wouldn't figure out what to do on my own. Therefore I decided to Iris Message someone.

I went into the bathroom and turned the tap on. The hot water made some mist in the cold room and I threw in a _drachma_.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half Blood."

"Hello?" I heard someone say. But it wasn't Annabeth. It didn't come from the Iris message; Kali and Maddie were back.

Kali's P.O.V.

"I'm just saying it would make sense," Maddie said to Danielle, another girl in our grade. We were walking back to our dorms together. Maddie and Danielle were talking about something but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about Ella and Felicity's sword fight earlier that day.

Ella had said that she learned to sword fight at her camp. But what camp was that? Never in my life had I heard of a camp that lets six year olds learn how to fight.

There was something different about Ella though. She wasn't normal; she had a secret. Not that it was any of my business. But I couldn't help but feel like this secret was important.

"Bye guys," Danielle said bringing me back to reality. She turned to go to her room, her long dark brown hair bouncing against her back. I hadn't realized we were already at our dorm.

Maddie turned to me, "I like Danielle. She's really nice."

"Yeah," I said. Danielle was nice, but I didn't see how she and Maddie were friends. I mean they liked completely different stuff and had nothing in common. But I guess that doesn't matter to them.

I opened the door to our room and walked inside. I looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ella, are you in here?" Maddie asked.

There was no reply. It was deadly silent.

"I guess not," Maddie said walking over to her bed and dropping her stuff onto it. "I wonder where she is."

I shrugged, "Maybe she's out with some friends."

"This is Ella we're talking about," Maddie said. "She doesn't know anyone at this school except us."

"Here's a crazy idea. Maybe she _met _somebody." I said.

"I doubt it. She never talks to anyone."

"Whatever," I said. I didn't feel like getting in an argument over this.

Maddie started doing her homework but I didn't. I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall. I heard some voices on the other side of the wall. It wouldn't have been a big deal but on the other side of the wall I was leaning against it wasn't a dorm. It was the bathroom.

I realized it was Ella's voice and someone else I didn't know. But why was Ella talking to someone in the bathroom? And why didn't she answer us earlier when we called her name? It didn't make any sense.

I know I should have given Ella her privacy but I couldn't help myself. I listened to her conversation.

"Annabeth, I don't know what to do," I heard Ella say. That's odd, there's no one at our school named Annabeth. Who could she be talking to?

"Ella I don't know what to tell you," I heard another girl, Annabeth I'm assuming, say. "The only thing I can think of is to ask Chiron."

"We can't tell Chiron," Ella said, worry in her voice. "He'll get really mad."

Chiron… Where have I heard that name before? I learned something about Chiron at school. I suddenly remembered. Chiron was part of Greek Mythology. He was a centaur who… he trained people. Yes that's it, he trained heroes. But they were talking about Chiron like he was a real person; like they knew him.

"Well, is there any way you can erase their memory?"

"I don't think so. I mean if they were normal people then I'd probably be able to but they're spies."

I gasped. She just told someone that we're spies. That can't be good.

Both of the girls stopped talking after I gasped. I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear me breathing. But it was useless; Ella would definitely be able to hear me.

I heard some footsteps and I panicked. I couldn't let her know I was listening. I quickly grabbed some of my homework, spread it out on the ground and lied down in front of it just before the bathroom door opened.

I turned my head and saw Ella standing there.

"Hey Ella," I said smiling.

"Hi Kali," she said hesitantly. I pretended I hadn't heard any of her conversation in the bathroom. I couldn't tell her I had heard her talking about Chiron or telling someone about how we're spies.

"I'm not sure if you heard us, but we came in about five minutes ago and called out but you didn't answer."

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear," Ella said. I almost believed her but I knew that she had heard us. She just didn't want us to know she was there.

In that moment I decided that I would find out Ella Santrez's secret, if it was the last thing I would ever do.


End file.
